Level 1 (Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble)
|theme=Cloudy sky |boss=Orbservor |common enemies='Main Mode:' Blockbot, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, God Hand, UFO, Waddle Dee '''Extra Mode:' Blockbot, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, God Hand, Gordo, UFO, Waddle Dee}} Level 1 (called Big Sky Country) is an area in the middle of Planet Popstar that serves as the first level in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble. General Information Level 1 is a grassland covered in flowers, but despite this, Kirby travels through the region's sky rather than on the ground. This sky is bright blue with floating platforms and puffy cumulus clouds, some of which the hero can ride. The Balloon, Invincible Candy, Microphone, and key items are introduced here, as are the more common items: Star Pieces of three colors, Red Stars, Blue Stars, Warp Stars, food, and Stopwatches. Like all levels in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, Level 1 ends at a castle where the boss dwells. Stages Stage 1 Kirby rolls around on green platforms suspended in the sky. Being the first stage, the player learns most of the game's mechanics here—several of these are taught through information block animations. This is a simple stage with few enemies, all of which are Waddle Dees. Basic objects and obstacles are introduced here, such as Bumpers, Jump Holes, ? Holes, and rideable clouds. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden to the right of the Goal. *The Blue Star is hidden under a breakable block in the second half of the stage. *A Warp Star is hidden in an alcove to the left of the Waddle Dee group in the first half of the stage. Tilting the Game Boy Color slightly can move a sliding wall, giving Kirby access to the Warp Star. It takes him to an enclosed area where Star Pieces briefly appear forming a giant image of himself. Stage 2 This stage is almost entirely sky with very little platform for Kirby to travel on. He primarily flies through the air under the effects of Balloons; these grant him flight for 15 seconds and the ability to spit infinite Air Blasts during that time, so he must collect several to avoid falling into the abyss below. Bronto Burts and UFOs get in the way, but the hero can fight them off. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden to the right of the small platform in the second half of the stage. *A Warp Star is hidden on an island in the bottom-left corner of the stage. Kirby can fly there using the first Balloon he acquires. The Bonus Stage takes place on a small, H-shaped platform; Kirby is tossed by God Hands when the player presses A, but he can only collect Star Pieces and 1UPs in two of the four sections. Both of the leftmost sections contain the most of each. Stage 3 Kirby rolls around on blue platforms suspended in the sky, though he must move from platform to platform often. This is achieved by jumping through a chain of Jump Holes and jumping from clouds. Some clouds move back and forth horizontally while other move around an axis is circular patterns. Jumping at the wrong time can result in an immediate KO. Broom Hatters sweep back and forth and can cause problems on small platforms. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden beyond the right Bumper before the gate. Kirby must become invincible by bouncing frequently and destroy the bumper to reach it. *A Warp Star is hidden beyond the left Bumper before the gate. The player must use the same method as he/she does to get the Red Star. The Bonus Stage is a large area with six groups of item tiles and some Broom Hatters. The Invincible Candy in the center of the area allows Kirby to defeat the enemies with ease. Stage 4 Kirby rolls through the game's first castle. He is required to press four switches and bring a key to a locked door in order to progress. Blockbots walk around here; the enemies cannot damage the hero, but their bouncy exteriors can bump him into a pit if he is not careful. After traversing through a maze of Jump Holes and Square Jump Holes that help Kirby get over walls, the pink puff rides a Warp Star to the boss: a green and yellow Orbservor. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden under the rightmost Blockbot stationed before the four switches. Bumping it gets it to move, revealing the star. Trivia *Volume 143 of the Nintendo Power magazine refers to Level 1 as Big Sky Country. Gallery KTnT Tomato and Pep Brew.gif|Stage 1 KTnT Balloon's effects.gif|Stage 2 KTnT Broom Hatter.gif|Stage 3 KTnT Blockbot yellow.png|Stage 4 Sprites KTnT Level 1 sprite 2.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (Extra Mode) Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Grass Category:Sky Category:Castle